1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to alerting a driver of a malfunction of a reefer with an internal warning system indicator. This invention is an attachment for an existing product wherein the existing product is the existing warning indicator typically found on existing refrigeration trailers known in the art and the attachment is an internal warning system inside the cab of a truck.
2. Description of the Related Art
One problem with the past malfunction indicator is that the driver can only detect a malfunction in the reefer if he or she has a view of the front of the refrigerated trailer.
Drivers have an extra safety device. Many times a reefer will have a code or a light, which has gone unnoticed. This could be due to many factors; a driver not detecting the problem (inexperienced), a driver not paying attention or a driver simply taking his or her government DOT required time off in the sleeper.
Many times drivers detect malfunctions by the sound of a reefer while the drivers are in the sleeper. A reefer will run continuously or simultaneously. A reefer can give a false indication that it is working properly. Many times a driver will hear a reefer running but not know or notice that the unit is not cooling.
Many problems do arise without the driver not knowing causing severe risk to products, which harms the public. The liability expense is estimated in the thousands. This has been a great concern to companies as well as insurance institutes.
Problems gone unnoticed or detected too late is a growing burden. If a driver does not have a view or knowledge of a problem, the driver would believe or assume the reefer is operating in the manner that it should.
On an existing refrigeration trailer as is known in the art, there is an existing warning indicator. The existing warning indicator gives only a visual that the reefer is or isn't working properly. This system shows a code and a light at the front of the trailer. This able the driver to see that there is a malfunction so the driver is able to get out of the truck and reset the reefer to correct the problem, and or take the reefer to a shop for repairs.
Accordingly, it is the objective of this invention to provide drivers, companies and institutes with an extra safety system. This system will warn a driver within the cab of a malfunction with a refrigerated trailer.